


Follow Your Dream's

by Lemons_are_just_cake



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, George Doesn't Stream In this Au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Tad Bit Of a Slowburn, a bit of angst, fake name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_just_cake/pseuds/Lemons_are_just_cake
Summary: Soulmates are so common, you meet in your dreams, and you can decide wether or not you two wanna be platonic soulmates or not. It's a sweet sentiment, being able to meet someone perfect for you that could be hundreds of miles away. No one is limited to a certain amount of Soulmates.Dream, a Twitch Streamer from Florida was trying his best. He didn't care he hadn't met his Soulmate and/or Soulmates, he was glad he was just with his friends that he'd met. Until he met "Goggles". "Goggles" His soulmate.//sorry i'm not very good at descriptions-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226





	Follow Your Dream's

**Author's Note:**

> quick edit that i just noticed, it's not registering that this is multiple chapters properly :(
> 
> might be because i'm on mobile, i'm gonna try to fix it

The blonde had a successful night of streaming and had a chat with Bad about well, Bad’s soulmate, How he believed that it could be a possible romantic soulmate, but how that was up to well.. His soulmate. It was a sweet conversation, and he had wished his friend the best before telling him he needed to go rest. “Sweet Dreams, Wishes for you to actually meet your soulmate.”

Dream gave a quiet chuckle, “Mmm… You know my luck with that, Bad. I’ve said the line enough, you should probably know by now.”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘You’re happy with or without a soulmate, cause you already have us’, sweet and all, but go to bed muffin-head. You’re just trying to stretch this out so you don’t have to.”

“Ha- You caught me. Sleep well Bad, hope you meet with your soulmate, and you both work out whatever your relationship is.” Dream hums, his tiredness woven in his voice as he exits teamspeak. Pft. Dream? Meet his soulmate? He wanted to laugh at the idea, but he really didn’t care. All he wanted to do right now was sleep.

His eyes opened. None of the typical locations for any of his dream’s. He was in what seemed to be in a clearing in a forest, moss crawling up tall evergreens, small purple and blue flowers that could only be compared to daisies poked through not too overgrown grass, and from what he could see from behind the trees were mountains with snow dusted gently on top. Definite contrast to Florida. Florida had practically no hills, evergreens hardly grew _that_ tall, and there was no humid air that someone not from there would have trouble breathing at first. The scenery alone made him not fully process there was another person there.

His Soulmate. Instantly his breathing hitched, His skin was fair, faint freckles lining his face, having Walnut coloured short hair, with the lighting added small flecks of gold, his eyes having shades comparable to a coffee, an espresso macchiato? He’s not sure, he’s not coffee savvy. He was wearing a plain grey hoodie and simple blue jeans, and He had white clout goggles resting on the top of his head; which caused a slight scoff to escape Dreams lips, which had caught the other person’s attention. Whoops. His soulmate stared at him for a moment, speechless before he cleared his throat, “Hello.” He awkwardly forced out after a moment, an obvious accent.

“Hi.” Dream smiled warmly, giving a small wave. Man, first interactions are awkward, but apparently it’s worse if it’s your first interaction well… with your soulmate.

“You’re clearly not from where I’m from.” A small laugh bubbled in the other’s throat.

“Oh, what gave it away?” He sarcastically stated, a smirk landing on his face.

“The tan.” The brunette smiled, “Then your American Accent.” They share a slight smile before falling into not so comfortable silence. The blonde awkwardly looked away before the other cleared his throat, trying to start a conversation, but clearly not knowing what to say. Dream wouldn’t describe himself as awkward around people, but this was his Soulmate, the first one he talked to in his twenty-one years of life.

“God we suck at talking.” Dream laughed to himself awkwardly. This caused a small giggle to escape the other’s lips.

“Sorry- It’s just we’re soulmates, We’re talking even though we’re at least hundred of thousands of miles away. It’s somewhat overwhelming.”

“Yeah.. So uh- I don’t know how to introduce myself, without saying my name. It might sound weird, but I’m not comfortable cau-”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to explain. I’d rather you feel comfortable.” The smile made the blonde’s heart flutter. “May I call you Dream?” This caused Dream’s heart to leap into his throat, did he know he was a streamer? Did he practically know everything about him already? Seeing the uncomfortable expression the boy tried to backtrack. “Sorry- I probably should have let you choose your own nickname.”

“Oh- No it’s fine. I actually like that nickname, I was just wondering why’d you choose it?”

“It’s not that Deep, you’re my soulmate, which I meet through dreams.” That small explanation caused a small smile to land on Dream’s face. “You could give me a nickname if you’d prefer.”“

“Goggles.” Dream said plainly. That caused a snort from the now dubbed Goggles.

“You’ve _Got_ to be kidding.” He managed to say before he giggled a bit more.

“I’m not!” The blonde smiled giggling as well, because the brunette’s laugh was so contagious. George shook his head, before switching topics. The conversation was genuinely pleasant, if someone walked in randomly they would believe these two were old friends and definitely did not have that extremely awkward first encounter. The two say bye to each other when they feel ready to say it, and then Dream wakes up.Then it hits him.

**_He had met his Soulmate._**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for some criticism and I'm glad that you read the fic :)


End file.
